


Hypno seems interested in your mom

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Beastailty, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Froced to watch, Hand Jobs, Hypnotism, Knotting, Mind Control, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hypno seems interested in your mom
Relationships: Sleeper | Hypno/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72
Collections: Anonymous





	Hypno seems interested in your mom

You are laying in bed watching a match broadcast from Galar, it’s some new trainer taking on a gym leader. It’s always fun to see what sort of strategies rookies think up, but at the same time you aren’t really that into it.

Perhaps that’s why you sit up when you hear the front door rattle shut, it tends to do that when not closed carefully.

For no reason other than ideal curiosity you get out of bed and go to your door and take a peek out into the living room. Standing there as you’d expect is your mother, as usual she’s wearing her baggy white shirt and yellow skirt.

Her skin is a bit more tanned, ever since moving to Alola she has spent a lot of time outside, though she does take care to avoid overexposure she’s still gotten a bit darker.

Though you notice something off with her..a few things actually. The first is the wobbling gait as she walks, almost like she’s a little drunk, the second thing you notice is the slack expression on her face and her glassy eyes.

Her mouth isn’t fully closed and she’s drooling a little, her eyes are staring straight ahead unfocused and dull.

The final thing that ties it all together is that right behind her is a Hypno, smirking as it holds it’s coin up. You have heard rumors that there was a Hypno going around assaulting women in the area.

Reaching for the ball that holds your Zoroark the Hypno seems to notice you and with a flick sends a pulse of energy that swings your door open and knocks the ball out of your hand. He then quickly holds up his coin and right away you feel all the strength leave your body.

You feel the compulsion to step out of the room and sit on the couch.

Still fully aware you are unable to do anything but follow the hypnotic commands.

Once you are seated, Hypno smirks and looks at your mother.

“Hyp.” He says simply.

She nods dully and starts to lift her shirt, she’s wearing a rather lacy black bra, next she removes her skirt showing an equally lacy pair of panties.

“Hypno.” The pokemon orders and she reaches back unhooking her bra just letting it fall to the floor, her ample breasts jiggle just a little as they are freed. No matter how hard to try you can’t turn your head away or close your eyes any longer than a few seconds.

You have no choice but to stare straight ahead at your own mothers breasts...and though you don’t want to admit it they are very nice. Full and perky, dark nipples stick out already hardening in the open air. And though you knew she was fit and active seeing her toned abs is rather impressive.

Hypno slaps her ass hard, you see her stumble forward a little from the force of it but otherwise she doesn't react.

If only you could act you’d have this pokemon in a ball and that ball would be chucked into the Wela Volcano. 

“Hyp.” He orders and she mindlessly pulls down her panties showing her cunt, her labia stick out a bit and she has a neatly trimmed patch of dark pubs.

In spite of yourself you feel your cock starting to grow hard.

Even if she is your mother she’s also a very attractive woman.

“Hypno, no Hy.” he says and she gets down on her knees in front of him.

You struggle so hard you feel like your bones might snap clean in half but you still can’t move.

The Hypnosis pokemon looks at you and grins mockingly as a bright red cock starts to push out of its sheath. It is long and slender with a tapered tip and at the base there’s a thick knot, even from a few feet away you can smell the musky aroma.

It’s enough to make you watch a little.

But your mother seems to enjoy it as she lets out a low, hungry moan. She’s drooling more and licks her lips.

“Hypno,” He says in a tone that you know is his way of telling you to enjoy the show as he puts his hand on the back of your mom’s head. He sets his coin aside as he grabs his prick with his other hand and starts to smear the tip across her face.

You can see thin streaks of slimy pre-cum on her dark complexion as he marks her.  
As angry as you are the tent in your pants is unmistakable.

“Hypno.” He says and your mother opens her mouth wide.

He slowly, tauntingly pushes his prick past her lips, you see it vanish into her mouth. As it goes deeper and the thicker part goes down her throat you can see the shape bulge through her neck.

As her lips come to rest against the thick bulb of his knot you can hear her gagging and choking, her body fighting on pure instinct. You don’t know if she’s as helplessly aware as you are or if she’s as blank as her eyes suggest.

Either way you know that once you can move you will be beating this Hypno so bad no pokemon center will ever be able to heal it.

He groans in satisfaction as he starts to pump his hips, face fucking your mother. Forcing you to watch as he violates her throat.

The only sound in the room other than the angry pounding off your heart in your head is the choked gurgles of your mother as she unwillingly sucks cock and the fleshy slap of Hypno’s balls against her chin.

Several minutes go before Hypno buries his dick deep and holds you mom in place as he groans. 

You can hear her loudly gulping, see the throat working as she swallows a thick load of pokemon jizz.

Hypno pulls out, his dick still standing firm and dripping with cum and the thick mucusy spit from the deep throating.

He points to you and your mother gets on all fours and crawls over to you.

You futilely try to stop her as he unzips your pants and fishes your dick free. 

It’s so stiff that it springs up and slaps her in the face.

“Hypn.” The pokemon says chuckling as your mother’s fingers wrap around the shaft of your cock and starts to slowly stroke you, her thumb stroking the underside as her other hand cups your balls gently fondling them.

You hiss a little through your teeth, the most resistance you can manage.

Her hands are so soft and warm, her fingers are delicate and skilled bringing you so much pleasure that you can hardly believe it’s real. It’s a tortuous feeling to be getting your first handjob from your mother...and that it’s an amazing one as well.

Hypno slaps her ass again.

From this position you can actually see it, the round brown globe of her ass bouncing as he smacks her a few more times making her moan and pant. Her hot, wet breath stinking of Hypno cum washes over your dick making you feel all that better.

He grabs her hips and after lining his dickhead up stars to slowly fuck your mom. 

She moans, her unfocused eyes crossing a bit as her tongue hangs out. You can see traces of pokemon spooge still clinging to it and it fills you with a mix of disgust and arousal. 

No matter how hard you try to deny it...this is the most erotic sight you have ever seen in your life.

Hypno is fucking her slowly, clearly taking his time enjoying the way she moans and groans. 

“Hypno.” He grunts as he slams in as deep as he can.

You can actually hear the wet squelch and pop as his knot enters her pussy and stretches her to her limit. 

She howls in a hoarse voice that’s hard to tell if it’s from pleasure or pain.

Though any thoughts of revenge are washed away as Hypno grabs her head and shoves her down onto your cock.

The hot, tight, sloppy feeling of your mom’s throat around your cock drowns out everything else. 

Hypno pumps her head along your shaft as he rapes her cunt. 

You feel her throat vibrate as she moans.

You nearly black out as you cum flooding your mother’s mouth, the forced blow job proving to be far to plasurable. Even as you cum she keeps sucking just as hard, draining your balls past the point of pleasure.

Gritting your teeth you are forced to a second orgasm without a chance to recover from the first.

“Hy..hyp,,HYPNO!” he grunted as he cums inside her, you swear you can hear the sound of it sloshing in her womb as he steps back, dragging her away, his knot still locked in place.

Sitting down in a free chair with your mother bent over and hanging from his cock he reaches over and takes his coin up and starts to wave it.

Your mind goes white and blank other than strange echoing ideas that you know are not your own. One last act of depravity by the Hypno.

Waking up in bed you are greeted by the sight of your mother standing naked in the door with a smile.

“Oh, see you are up already.” she says pointing to your stiff dick “Well, guess I’ll help with that morning wood.” she says getting into bed with you.

She does this every morning.

As she wraps her hand around your dick and starts to stroke and you wrap your lips around one of her nipples and reach back to cup her ass you feel some cum leak out of her pussy. 

You creampied her last night just like you plan to do again tonight.


End file.
